Hits (album)
|recorded = 1999-2010 |genre = |length = 51:08 |label = EMI Music Japan |producer = |last_album = |this_album = |next_album = }} "Hits" is a compilation album by Kylie Minogue. It was released solely in Japan, Hong Kong and the Philippines by EMI. The compilation contains songs from the albums Light Years (2000), Fever (2001), Body Language (2003), Ultimate Kylie (2004), Showgirl Homecoming Live (2007), X (2007) and Aphrodite (2010), in addition to a remix of "Get Outta My Way" by Japanese electronic musician Yasutaka Nakata of capsule. A special edition was also released, including a bonus DVD of music videos. The album was designed to showcase Kylie's work under Parlophone/EMI, which is why none of the tracks are singles from her first six studio albums; from PWL: Kylie (1988), Enjoy Yourself (1989), Rhythm of Love (1990), Let's Get to It (1991) and Greatest Hits (1992); from DeConstruction: Kylie Minogue (1994) and Impossible Princess (1997). In addition to this, not all of the singles from her Parlophone back catalogue were included on the album, much in the same way that there were various singles missing from the 2004 compilation Ultimate Kylie. The songs missing from this album were: from Light Years: "Kids", "Please Stay" and "Your Disco Needs You"; from Fever: "Come into My World"' from Body Language: "Red Blooded Woman" and "Chocolate"; from Ultimate Kylie: "Giving You Up" and from X'': "All I See" and "The One". However, the music videos for the latter four were included on the DVD. The album also included two tracks from the 2007 live album ''Showgirl Homecoming Live; this album was recorded during Kylie's Homecoming Tour in 2006; the tracks from the album that appear in Hits are "The Loco-Motion" and "I Should Be So Lucky", which were performed one after the other respectively and both appeared in the sixth act of the show, which was entitled "Pop Paradiso". Track listing | extra1 = | length1 = 3:49 | title2 = All the Lovers | note2 = from Aphrodite, 2010 | writer2 = | extra2 = | length2 = 3:19 | title3 = Wow | note3 = from X, 2007 | writer3 = | extra3 = Kurstin | length3 = 3:12 | title4 = Spinning Around | note4 = from Light Years, 2000 | writer4 = | extra4 = Mike Spencer | length4 = 3:26 | title5 = On a Night Like This | note5 = from Light Years, 2000 | writer5 = | extra5 = | length5 = 3:31 | title6 = In Your Eyes | note6 = from Fever, 2001 | writer6 = | extra6 = | length6 = 3:18 | title7 = Love at First Sight | writer7 = | extra7 = | note7 = from Fever, 2001 | length7 = 3:57 | title8 = Slow | note8 = from Body Language, 2003 | writer8 = | extra8 = Sunnyroads | length8 = 3:13 | title9 = I Believe in You | note9 = from Ultimate Kylie, 2004 | writer9 = | extra9 = | length9 = 3:19 | title10 = 2 Hearts | note10 = from X'', 2007 | writer10 = | extra10 = Kish Mauve | length10 = 2:51 | title11 = Get Outta My Way | note11 = from ''Aphrodite, 2010 | writer11 = | extra11 = | length11 = 3:38 | title12 = The Loco-Motion | note12 = from Showgirl Homecoming Live, 2007 | writer12 = | extra12 = Steve Anderson | length12 = 4:45 | title13 = I Should Be So Lucky | note13 = from Showgirl Homecoming Live, 2007 | writer13 = | extra13 = Anderson | length13 = 3:23 | title14 = Get Outta My Way | note14 = Yasutaka Nakata Remix | writer14 = | length14 = 5:28 }} }} Category:Albums Category:Compilation albums Category:2011 Category:Parlophone Category:Greatest Hits albums